


Repetition

by Nightingale101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Bad French, Character Death, Cheating, Dream Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Past life dreams, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, but don't worry its just a dream, no beta we die like men, probably a realy slow burn tbh, seriously i took french and i am surprised i passed it's bad and i'm sorry, there probs gonna be sex at some point, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: John froze. Standing In the doorway, his hand still raised mid knock, was the man of his dreams. The literal man of his dreams. The man John had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> let me preface this college AU by stating for the record: I know jackshit about how college in america works so, keep than i'm mind when i eventually fuck something up.
> 
> and there are sure to be spelling mistakes because i, even as a native English speaker, have a very loose grip on it.

_Repetition_

_NOUN_

_the action of repeating something that has already been said or written._

 

**Chapter 1: Alexander Hamilton.**

John looked down at his hands. They seemed different somehow. Dirtier, more warn; and there was a scar he didn’t remember having on the side of his left palm. He moved his fingers, making sure that they were indeed his hands he was looking at. A distance explosion caught his attention, and He looked up at his surroundings for the first time. 

He was in a small, one room, damp smelling tent from what he could tell, dimly lit by flickering lights. Oil lamps maybe? He wasn’t sure. He glanced to his left, and saw he was seated at a small wooden writing desk that was pushed to one side of the tent. On the desk there were several scrunched up pieces of paper accompanied by a half-written letter. He didn’t recognize the handwriting.

To his right there was an open space with a rather dirty looking rug thrown haphazardly in the middle of the floor with the odd piece of clothing scattered about. Beyond that was a small, uncomfortable looking bed, with a young man about his age lying on it. The man looked like he had fallen on the bed in a dramatic fashion. His left foot was still on the floor, his left arm was dangling off of the bed while his right arm was draped over his eyes, so John couldn’t quite get a good look at him. Another distance explosion drew his attention to the tent entrance. He could hear hurried footsteps stomping though the mud and hushed frantic whispers.

“Don’t worry, Laurens.” Came the young man voice from the bed, drawing Johns attention back to him.  He had a slight accent, but John couldn’t place it. “If it becomes urgent, they’ll send for us.” 

The young man sighed and sat up on the bed giving John his fist good look at him. He was right that the man was around his age. He had dark brown, soulful eyes. _Old eyes_ , as his grandmother would have put it, she had said John Had o old eyes. He had shoulder length brown hair, messy from laying down. He was unshaven, looking very much like he’d just woken up. The young man was also wearing some kind of uniform, but John couldn’t tell what type since it looked like he was half way through undressing when he had decided to fall dramatically on the bed for whatever reason. John couldn’t explain it, but he felt a pang in his chest when he looked at the man. 

“What’s troubling you, John?” The stranger asked, rising from the bed and walking over to him. “You look upset.”

“I-I..” John stuttered as the man placed his hand on the back of John’s chair, leaning forward so that their faces were almost level, inches apart. “I-I’m not upset.” 

“I’ve told you, hundreds of times,” The young man placed his other hand on Johns cheek, angling Johns face up toward his. “This changes nothing between us.”

The Stanger leant in, closing his eyes as John kept his opened, his heart pounded fast in his chest, happiness and love, feelings he was pretty sure weren’t his, filled his heart as the stranger brought their lips together. Pulling back, barely brushing Johns lips with his, he whispered “I love you.”

 

~~**~~

 

John opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm blearing from his phone. He let the alarm ring out as he stared at the ceiling of his dorm. He could hear people moving about in hall outside, a few laughs, and muffled conversations. But He made no attempt to move, as he lay there, running though the dream in his head _._

It was the latest in a series of dreams he’d had all his life. It felt like he was glimpsing another life, another time, someone else’s life but _he_ was taking _their_ place. It was so real he could still smell the slightly damn tent, could still feel the mans lips on his, still hear his voice echo in his head, _I love you_. He absentmindedly traced his lips with his fingers as his alarm sounded once more from his phone.

He sighed. Rolling over he grabbed his phone from his bedside table, silencing the alarm. 9:35 his phone read. He sat the phone back down on the table and leaned forward, opening the small draw attached to the bedside table, he pulled out the journal and pen that he kept there. Sitting up in bed, he opened the nearly full Journal to a blank page and began to write the events of the dream. Just like he’d done since he was thirteen. It was a new dream, He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a new dream.  some of his dream would repeat quite often, some of them he’d only had once or twice. Once he was finished transcribing the dream, he sat the journal down, grabbed some clothes from his dresser and his phone off the bedside table, and he headed to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day. 

While he went about getting ready for the day, He thought about the man with the old soulful eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, how he could have such vivid and meaningful dreams about a person he’d never met. For as long as he could remember he’d been having dreams about this other life. Not all the dreams featured the other man, but he was one of the few people John could picture, the features of most of the other people fading from his mind as he awoke. There was the guy who looked like Hercules of course, but john had known Herc since forever, so obviously his subconscious would put him in a weird dream world it was creating. There was also a man who had taken on the appearance of Lafayette after John had first met Frenchmen. He thought about the times his dream-self had been drinking and making noise at a bar with Dream-Herc and Dream-Laf. _Not much different to reality to be honest,_ John thought to himself. Eventually his mind wandered back to the unknown man, thinking about him caused a longing deep in his chest. Longing for what he didn’t know. _This has got to be some kind of Psychological thing, right? Maybe I should talk to someone about it_ , John thought as he washed the conditioner out of his hair.

He turned off the shower and stepped out of the small cube and started to dry himself off. Just as he was finishing drying off his hair, he heard his phone go off with Lafayette’s ring tone, which was just the Frenchmen’s own voice saying ‘ _Bonsoir’._

_ Laf-ncelot  _ _ 9:50am _

_Mon ami you are late._

John looked at the time on his phone and saw that the Frenchmen was indeed correct. It was five minutes after their usual meeting time, where they would walk to their shared 10 am English class. The dream had complete thrown him off. He quickly shot back a text.

_ John 9:50 _

_Whoops, my bad man. Got a bit lost in thought. On my way now. You can head to class if you want, I’ll catch up._

John put his phone in his pocket. He ran a hair brush though his hair a few times, attempting to tame his untamable curls, but gave up after it was clear his hair had no more desire to be tamed today than it did any other day. He settled to keep it in check with a low ponytail like he usually did. He grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor of his bed, his camera from his bedside table, and at the last moment remembered to grab his laptop from the floor. He headed to the door as he heard his phone go off again, signaling another text from Laf. Checking that his door was locked behind him, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

_ Laf-ncelot 9:52 _

_Eh. I will wait. Besides, I have café for you, mon ami._

_ John 9:53 _

_You’re an angel. A French angel._

_ Laf-ncelot 9:53 _

_I know_.

John smiled at the text before putting the phone back in his pocket and making his way through the empty halls to go meet Laf.

 

~~**~~ 

 

After a quick five-minute walk, John spotted the Frenchmen standing out front of the main English building, looking effortless as always. He was leaning against the side of the building, Starbucks coffee in hand, staring off into the distance. his hair tied in its usually style, wearing a dark purple jacket with ripped black jeans. John thought he looked very much like a typical hipster. He pulled out his camera, taking a quick snap of his friend. The shutter noise drew Lafayettes attention to him.

“You know It’s impolite to take pictures of someone without their permission.” Laf said as John approached him and put the camera away. His French accent was thicker in the mornings, although not as bad as when he’d had a few drinks.

“I just can’t help it,” John said, taking the coffee from Laf as the two of them headed into the building, “I see something beautiful and I have to capture it.”

“Mon ami, by that logic,” Laf began as they reached the lecture theater their class was using today, grasping the door handle he turned back to face John, “I should be the subject of every one of your photographs.” 

With a smirk Laf pushed open the door to the lecture theater, leaving john to snort in response as he followed his friend in. 

There was busy chatter in the theater as he and Lafayette entered the room. John was relived to see that their professor hadn’t arrived yet, and the students were just chatting amongst themselves. The two young men took seats in the back row on the far right of the theater. 

“Your new roommate arrives today, no?” Lafayette asked as he set up his laptop to take notes.

“Yeah,” John answered, taking his laptop out of his bag and setting it up, “Sometime around lunch time, I think. A late start is kinda wired.”

“perhaps he is an exchange student like moi.” Laf offered, the Frenchmen eyed the professor as the older man made his way down the stairs, greeting a few students who had taken up aisle seats.

“I think they might have told me if he was.” John added, as the professor reached the speaking podium on a small stage at the front of the theater. He began to call for the class to settle down.

“Maybe.” Laf added as the room went quiet and the professor began to the lecture.

 he next two hour passed by in relative boredom, with the droning of the professor seeming to talk forever about the impact Shakespeare had on the English Language. John found his mind wandering more than once to his dream, and the strangers Soulful eyes. Finally, at five to twelve, he dismissed them, but not before reminded them that their next essay was due in a weeks’ time.

 “are you alright, mon ami? Lafayette asked as he packed away his things, his accent a little less now that he was more awake. “You seem to be distracted.”

“Ah yeah, I’m fine. It’s just-” John began as he slung his bag and camera case over his shoulder. _What’s troubling you John? You seem upset_ he heard the man from his dream voice echo inside his head. For a moment he considered telling Laf about the dreams as they walked out of the room. He’d never told anyone about them before, not want them to think there was something wrong with him. And the last thing he wanted to do was worry his friend. “It’s just I didn’t sleep all that well last night. Stayed up to late watching Netflix again.”

Lafayette was quite for a moment, as he watched john as the two of them paused outside the English building.

“If you are sure.” He said with a shrug, “Would you like to come to lunch with me and Herc? We’re going to that burger place you like

“As much as I wish I could. As much as I really want to, it pains me to say I can’t.” John said with a heartbroken expression that made his Laf laugh. John shrugged, “I have to go back to my dorm and meet my new roommate. Might as well make a good first impression on the guy.”

“You never know,’ Laf said as john slowly started to back away toward his dorm “He could be very handsome.”

John laughed, “So what if he is Laf? Roommates are off limits. It’ll just make things awkward if things go south.”

“Mm-hm” Laf added with a smirk as a group of young women ran passed giggling at each other. The campus was buzzing with life now that it was lunch time.

“And besides he’s more than likely not into guys.” John added.

“Uh-huh.” Laf said.

“Oh shut up, I have to go.” John said. As he turned and started to walk away, he called back over his shoulder to Laf, “I’ll see you and Herc tonight.”

“Hey,” Laf called after him, boosting his voice with his hands as John got further away, “If your new roommate is nice you should bring him along.”

“I’ll think about it.” John called back to Laf with a wave, as he headed back to his dorm room.

 

~~**~~ 

 

John looked around his dorm room, trying to decide if it was presentable enough for his new roommate. _At least I didn't have dirty clothes all over the floor…. Anymore,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and walk toward his side of a room. This was so much harder than getting a roommate at the start of the semester, at least then you could figure out how much of your personality to put on displays based on the awkward first conversation you have with them, then gradually build on it as you got to know them, or keep your personality shoved in a box under your bed if they turn out to be a judgemental asshole.

John had had this room all to himself for almost a month since his first roommate had decided college wasn't for him and dropped out. And there was his personality, already plastered all over the walls. Band posters. Pages from magazines. Drawings. Postcards. Polaroids of himself, Laf, and Herc just goofing around. And then his bed, just a plain black cover, with the rainbow sequin cushion Laf had gotten him as a present because _“Be loud and proud, Mon ami!”_.  He picked up the pillow, running his hand along it, flipping the sequins from their rainbow to their silver side. He smiled when he though of Laf aggressively flipping the sequins back and forth when he’d first given it to him, with Herc laughing in the back ground. He flipped the rest of the sequins to the silver side and sat it back down on the bed. _Just for now,_ he told himself.

From the corner of the bed he noticed he’d left the dream journal sitting on the bedside table. He hadn’t been able to shake off the dream completely yet, his mind kept drifting back to it. He sat down on the bed, picking it up, he flicked though the pages he began reading random snippets from past dreams he’s had.

_I was rising glass to the table in front of me. Sitting at the table were Dream-Herc, Dream-Laf, and the stranger. They were laughing and raising their glassed._ A dream John had been having since he was around 15, although the second man at the table had only recently began to look like Laf.

He flipped to another page and read. _I was running through a rain-soaked field, a riffle in my hand. I could see people in red coats in the distance._ A dream he’d had just once, he’d been woken from that dream by a fire alarm going off. He flicked to a new page and was about to start reading another but was startled by a knock at the door. He quickly closed his journal and put it back in the draw before he stood up to go answer the door. The person on the other side of the door knocked again, john sigh and open the door.

John froze. Standing In the doorway, his hand still raised mid knock, was the man of his dreams. The literal man of his dreams. The man John had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember.

“Oh, uh sorry. I wasn’t sure you were in.” said the young man as he lowered his hand. His voice sounded exactly Johns dreams. _I love you,_ echoed around Johns head. He felt his cheeks go red. “I mean I have a key. But I didn’t just want to barge in on you.”

“Uh…” John managed to say, rather unintelligently.

“Oh! I’m your new roommate.” The young man said, he extended his hand to John, smiling he added, “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, here we are, and what do you think?
> 
> in case you haven't worked this out, this is a reincarnation Au, where only john can remember his past life though his dreams. it's also kind of a soulmate AU, but thats not that big of a point here as its in a different set up to typical Soulmate AUs I've read but just know this: There are Platonic Soulmates, There are romantic soulmates, you can have multiple soul mates. 
> 
> let me know what you think because comments = Motivation.
> 
> (Also my gremlin Brain decided it would be a good idea to have the songs as titles, and that wound make me this be 46 chapter long. so we'll see how that plays out)


End file.
